A voice dialing system for a vehicle is connected to a driver's mobile device through a communication network and automatically performs dialing through the mobile device according to a driver's voice instruction recognition result. In this case, the voice dialing system searches for and dials a phone number corresponding to the voice instruction recognition result from a telephone directory that is stored in the mobile device.
Therefore, in order for a driver having a plurality of mobile devices to use such a voice dialing system, a first mobile device, in which a dialing phone number is stored, has to be selected and connected to the voice dialing system Further, in order to use the dialing phone number stored in a second mobile device, the connection of the first mobile device to the voice dialing system has to be released so that the second mobile device can be connected to the automatic dialing system. Thereby, the driver may feel inconvenience due to time consumed in connecting the mobile devices, and an accident risk may increase while driving.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.